Talk:IsleClan/@comment-4675715-20131211032321
Can I make some cats? :Frozendawn || She-cat || 28 moons :Frozendawn is a small, agile she-cat with a short, soft pelt. Her fur is cream-colored with patches and spots of white scattered throughout her pelt. Her whiskers are white and of medium-length, while her nose and pads are pink. Frozendawn's eyes are the color of a glacier, so they're light blue with silver flecks. Some toms in the clan call her pretty, which at times attracts unwanted attention. Frozendawn is a gentle she-cat and very understanding. She prefers to talk over claws to settle disputes, which has earned her respect within the clan. She has a natural motherly instinct when it comes to kits, and she'd like to have a family of her own. However, this she-cat isn't all gentleness and goody-two shoes. If a cat irritates or upsets her, she's very quick to bring out her claws. And, because of her small size, she's particularly good in battle. Cats often underestimate her, and end up paying a price. ::Apprentice, Stormpaw :Stormpaw || Tom || 8 moons :Stormpaw is a smoky gray tom with a large, muscular build. Right away, one can easily tell that he was made for strength, not speed. He makes sure his pelt is well-groomed, but it still tends to stick up in some places. He has extremely faint tabby stripes on his head, legs, and tail. Some may not even notice the stripes at first. His eyes are a startling bright orange, standing out against his darker pelt. Stormpaw is thoughtful and creative, and enjoys creating or thinking of things that his clan can benefit from. He strives to be a great warrior, and while he may not be the best hunter, and seems to be gifted when it comes to battle moves. He doesn't take to arguments well, and will usually end it quickly. He's also intelligent, though not very witty or good at coming up with sarcastic remarks. He's one of the few chosen cats Lilypaw, his sister, considers her friend. Whenever Lilypaw gets into an argument, which is quite often, he always back her up, even if he knows she's being ridiculous. Overall, he's a loyal, kind tom who loves his family and friends and will always defend them, even if it costs him his life. ::Mentor, Frozendawn :Lilypaw || She-cat || 8 moons :Lilypaw is considered a pretty she-cat to most eyes. She's average-sized, with a slender build. Her fur is of mudium-length, and very soft and silky. She has dainty paws, which assist her in deceiving others into believing she's delicate. Lilypaw's pelt is pure white, without a speck of color on it, while her eyes are a bright blue, with unusual flecks of deep bottle-green. Lilypaw may seem gentle and delicate, but her personality says otherwise. She has a large ego, and she often hold her head high, making it look as though she was in charge of every cat. She could turn almost anything into an argument, and even snaps or argues with warriors. The she-cat will speak her mind, which usually leads her to hurting a cat's feelings. She can seem rude and arrogant to most, but to certain cats, she lets her friendly side show. Among those certain cats are Stormpaw and Deerpaw. She'd hate to admit it, but she has a crush on Deerpaw, but she tries to hide it. Is it okay if Stormpaw has a crush on Birdpaw and Lilypaw has a crush on Deerpaw? Also, can Lilypaw's mentor be Nettlethorn?